UsnaBolt922 and KidOfTheBlackHole React To: Yoshinface/Chapter 8
Usna: It's here! The finale's finally here! And for this one, I decided to bring a certain someone... Kyle: Come on, Jacob! You know I loathe this series! Usna: I know. But as punishment for leaving this series abandoned for over a year, you have to read the finale with me! Kyle: Aw Jesus Christ... It has been 4 years now, in 2018. Usna: And Bubba has been executed, and Yoshino gets to live the rest of her life in a nice, happy family! Kyle: First sentence in and you're already expecting too much for a shitty fanfic! Since the Malaga incident, both Leatherface and Yoshino have been facing troubling charges that can get them both either years in prison or for Leatherface, a death penalty in Texas for his other crimes. Kyle: And let me guess, Erikka used their Mary Sue powers to get the charges dropped? However, with the help of many lawyers, and the help of the public support, both were found not guilty. Not only that, but Leatherface gained full custody of Yoshino and the two had helped rebuilt the town. Usna: I call bullshit on that one. It's gonna take a lot more than some lawyers and "public support" to get the charges dropped. Also, how the fuck does Leatherfuck get custody of Yoshino? As for the two, they have since moved out of the southwest area and instead, fled to the town of Kailua, Hawaii. They lived their until in 2018. At that point, Yoshino had turned 18 years old. This was Leatherface's chance to propose. Kyle: I'll give him the slightest bit of credit for at least waiting until Yoshino's 18 to propose. Usna: This doesn't forget the fact that they started dating when she was 14 YEARS OLD. One night, the two went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, then went to the Kawainui Park. This is when Leatherface saw it the chance. Usna: He decapitated Yoshino with the sword! He keeled at Yoshino, and showed off two beautiful rings, en-crafted with rich diamonds with skilled craftsmanship in the high-end areas of Indonesia. Kyle: Oh god... Usna: Please say no... "Yoshino... will you marry me?", said Leatherface. Usna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11Y987Uf1wY Yoshino, crying by the looks of the ring, said yes. Kyle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWaLxFIVX1s And with that, the marriage had officially begun. Usna: And with that, the suicide rates increased by 10,000%. Soon, their marriage would take place in a beautiful forest area near Waipio. Palm trees surrounded the marriage area and love birds flew above the place. Kyle: I get my Dodge Polara and run over those two before they got married. Soon, it was time for the bride to appear. Leatherface himself was in his best attire, with friends and family who've came to the marriage. "Ladies and gentlemen, time for Yoshino to come!", said the pastor. And then Yoshino appeared. Usna: Let me guess, she was naked to satisfy Bubba's perverted mind. She wore a white wedding dress with patterns of flowers and birds. She wore a golden flower crown on her head, and face was concealed with a white cloth, which she later took off when she got on to the stage. Kyle: This is it... the apocalypse is about to begin... "Now, Leather, do you take Yoshino as your wife?, said the pastor. "I do.", said Leatherface. Usna: Oh god... I think I'm gonna be sick... "And Yoshino, do you take Leather as your husband?", said the pastor. Kyle: Come on, weeaboo lolicon! You have one final chance to get yourself out of this unhealthy relationship! Usna: Kyle, I think it's too late... "I do", said Yoshino. Usna: Just then, me and Kyle came up on stage and shot Yoshino and Leatherface to death, ending this cringy ass marriage for good! "I now declare Leatherface and Yoshino husband and wife!", exclaimed the pastor. Kyle: Only we were too late for that, and now it's 2012! And with that, the audience cheered as the two embraced and kissed. Usna: I've officially lost all hope in humanity. Kyle: Same. Finally done with this series. Hope you all liked it. Kyle: LIKE?!?! YOU THINK SOME WEIRD SICK FUCK WOULD ENJOY THIS SHIT?!?! FUCK THIS SERIES!!! Usna: I understand your hate, and I don't blame you! No wonder you didn't update this in over a year! Kyle: And to quote one of the comments I made on the finale... can you do a chapter where Leatherface kills Yoshino? thank you. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko